Stakeout Lovin
by SonougeFan22
Summary: Sonic Bunnie Rouge and Shadow get intimate while Staking out Eggman's base. Pairings Shadouge SonBun Sonouge ShadBun Rated M for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docu

Chapter 1 Shadouge

Statione out with Sonic and Bunnie on a Stakeout of Eggman's newest base Shadow The Hedgehog Laid back in his hut waitting for Rouge to get back.

His thoughts turned to the mission and the feeling's he'd been building up towards Rouge, Nothing Romantic just Sexual thoughts, Shadow had these thoughts toward Rouge for a while now but never acted on them.

The Door opened and she came in "Well I think it's safe to call it a night." She Told him "Eggy's gone and the Guards are at the posts." Shadow just nodded Rouge looked at him "So...No Pajamas?" She Asked him.

"I Prefer the feeling of silk on my skin." He Told her "What about you?" Roue gasped and looked at the Hunky enigmatic Hedgehog se had the same thought's about him as she had about him and didn't know how to react to his statement so she just said "I love it."

Shadow Smirked and patted the side of his bed "Well," He said "Why don't we feel it together" Grabining his glove and taking it off Rouge just smirked stripping off her Jumpsuit piece-by-peice approaching hi leaning over and locking lips with him.

Shadow's Tounge entered and explored every inche of Rouge's mouth feeling himself getting Harder and Harder breaking the kiss he asked her in a deep sexual voice "Do you want me?" Rouge just lost it she had been on the other end of that question before but now She was hearing it and loved it "Yes Shadow. Oh Walkers Yes."

Shadow tossed her down onto the bed Positioning himself between her legs and with one mighty thrust entered her Rouge Screamed Grasping him as he thrusted in and out at incredible speed feeling his eight inch Cock going in was just heaven to her she screamed his name with a primal fury.

"Oh Walkers Shadow Your Cock feels so good I can't stand it!" She Screamed Shadow Smirked taking it out Fliping her over standing up and Began Doggystyleing her smacking her firm ass all the while "Oh Yeah that's right pound that Pussy make me yours Shadow!" She Screamed.

Shadow kept his pace but Rouge pulled away from him Grabbing his Caock and started Sucking it "Ahh Oh Wow Rouge you suck great." He said "Mmh it's easywith a nice big Cock like this." She told him and started up again.

After a while Shadow bent her over and sttuck his Cock in her Ass "Oh Yeah Shadow Fuck my Ass hard!" Shadow picked up the pace and kept thrustingntil he felt himseelf getting Close "Rouge I'm about to Cum." He told her "Do it on me Shadow please!" Rouge Begged.

Shadow took himself ouyt of her Ass and Cam All over her magnifecent Tit's they callapsed Rouge kissed him and told him "I've been waning to do that sice the ARK." Shadow Smirked and said "Me too." Cuddleingto gether they didn't notice a Blue hero standing outside their hut looking upset.

To be Continued.

ment here...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your docum

Chapter 2 SonBun

Running from the scene Sonic couldn't believe what he had seen Rouge screwing Shadow. He had a crush on her for so long and since he and Sal called it off he was going to make his move but when he got to the Hut he heard her Moaning, Screaming his Name.

Stopping at the lake he grabed a rock and threw it in "Damn It!" He Shouted. He Slumped onto a rock his resting his head on his arms suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps he looked up to see Bunnie coming toward him.

"Hey Suga-Hog," She said in her sweet southern accent "What's the mattah?" Sonic told her about seeing Rouge and Shadow together "Oh, Sonic Ah'm soo sorry." "It's cool Bunnie you couldn't have done anything about it."

Bunnie looked at him and grabbed his arm Sonic looked up and noticed something Bunnie was Naked He Turned Beat Red "Oh, sorry Shuga I was doin' a little night swimmin'." Sonic could just barley managed to say "Nude?"

Bunnie Giggled "Well," She Said "Ah always loved the feeling of cold water on mah naked body it makes me feel alive." Bunnie had recently been Deroboticized and was still getting use to it. Thank's to it Sonic had noticed something he never had before Bunnie had fantastic legs.

He found himself just staring at them, and other parts of her still dripping wet and felt himself get hard which Bunnie took a notice of "Like what ya'all see Shuga?" She asked Sonic just got more flustered "Eh...well I mean..." Bunnie Shushed him and bent down examening his erect member "Oh, Six Inches Nice." She said "Wait whatbout Ant?" He asked "Shug he's Mercian they practically invinted open Marriages," She Explained "Besides he's know's your my one 'if the chance came fuck'."

Sonic smirked and just said "Well ehat are you waiting for then?" Bunnie took him whole licking and sucking his member like a Pro "Oh Walkers Bun Ant's a lucky guy." "Aw shoot this ain't nothin your only an inch shorter than him." She Told him and started again Sonic strocked her beautiful blond hair "Oh, Wow Buns that's amazing."

"How about you return the favor Shug?" She asked Sonic agreed taking her place while she sat on the rock Sonic Grabbed her shapely leg rubbing it kissing her knees and started to lick her leg "Oh, Sonic." She said as the wonderful sensation of his tounge going over her leg vibrated through her body.

Eventually Sonic made his way to her Pussy which more drenched than the rest of her body Sonic entered his tounge in her opeing and Bunnie shivered with pleasure as the blue hero licked all ariound her slit "Oh wow you're toungs amazing Shuga-Hog." she said holding his head.

After a while Sonic removed himself frome her slit and stood up backing her up to a couple near by trees she grabbed them and Sonic picked her up "Do it Sonic Fuck this Cowgirl like a champ!" She screamed Sonic entered her and thrusted at near his running speed "Oh, Walkers!" She Screamesd "Damn Sonic your Dick feels so Fuckin' good! Sonic Smirked "Well just wait babe I'm just gettin' started.' He said uping his spedd grabbing her firm ass while continuing his powerful thrust's "Oh, Shit Bun your pussy feels so great." He said.

Sonic let her go and layed down "So your a Cowgirl right?" He Asked she nodded "Well how about riding this bull?" She sat down on his throbbing member bouncing and grinding it "Oh, Wow Shuga Hog I just can't get over your cock!" Sonic smiled at this "Oh, Yeah keep fucking me like that you drity cowgirl" Bunnie wasn't use to hearing Sonic say stuff like that and it just made this hotter for her.

She got off and placed hid Dick between her pert Tits and began rubbing it with them "Oh, yeah keep doing that baby." Sonic muttered as she Titfucked him Bunnie licked the tip of his swolen cock after a few minutes Sonic grunted and told her he was about to cum Bunnie sped up and after a while "Oh, Shit Bunnie!" He screamed as he cam all over her.

Breathless they laid in the grass Bunnie resting her head on his chest "So was I worth the 'If you got the chance Fuck'?" He asked She looked at him kissing him on the lips and saying "Oh Hell Yeah Shuga-Hog."

To be concluded

ent here...


	3. Chapter 3

Finale

Walking back to th cabin Sonic and Bunnie kissed and groaped each other while opening the door they heard a giggle and turned around to see the still nude Shadow and Rouge.

"Well you two look like you had fun." Rouge said to the seaty couple Sonic rubbing the back of his head as he sat down "Well I just saw you and Shadow and I ran to the lake and Bunnie was there and we just kinda did it." Sonic explained.

Rouge got up and walked toward Bunnie turning to Sonic she asked "You got upset seeing me and Shadow fuck like Rabbits so you decided to fuck a rabbit?" She looked Bunnie over and gave a smirk "I guess I can see why." She said while grabing Bunnie's breasts "In fact I wouldn't mind a go at her myself." Bunnie, Sonic and Shadow's eyes buldged (As well as few other things) at this.

"If that's okay with everyone." Rouge said everyone just said yes to her and she smiled and started to make out with Bunnie her tounge exploring every inch of her mouth. Sonic and Shadow reached Down and started to please themselves to the amazing sight before them as Rouge grabed Bunnie's firm ass and squezed it cuase a squeal of pleasure to come from the cowgirl.

Rouge went down to Bunnie's pussy and started to lick "Oh Mah stars that feels so good." Bunnie said as Rouge explored her lower regions. As Bunnie moaned with Pleasure Rouge's eyes darted over too Sonic and Shadow Pleasuring themselves and Rouge got an idea removing herself from Bunnie and whispering in her ear Bunnie liked her idea so they went up to Sonic and Shadow.

Rouge in front of Sonic and Bunnie in front of Shadow they both neald and began to suck the Hedgehogs Cocks "Oh Man." Sonic Exlaimed Shadow grunted.

After a few minutes of blowjobs Bunnie and Rouge got on there partners Dicks and began.

Sonic and Rouge

Rouge felt a Sonic's dick entered her "Oh Walkers. That feels good." Sonic took in his Arms and began to thrust slowly at first keeping the pace smooth "Oh Walkers Sonic your Dick feels so good." "Your Pussy feels good around it Rouge" He said keeping the pace.

After a while Sonic flipped her on her back and she gave him big demanding eyes and said "Fuck me hard Sonic please give me your all!" Sonic Began Thrusting into herat just under his running speed watching the Curvy Bat's giant tits bounce as he rammed her.

"Oh Walkers! Yes! Oh Sonic Fuck Me! Rouge Screamed with intense pleasure Sonic grabbed her Tit and started sucking it Rouge started to suck on his neck while he did this.

"Oh Walkers Rouge I can't hold it anymore" He told her "Cum on me Sonic I want it." Rouge said practically begging for it. Sonic pulled out and Cam all over her collapsing on the bed as Rouge cleaned herself up.

Shadow and Bunnie

Shadow began making out with Bunnie grabbing her ass with one hand and messaging her amazing tits with the other. He began to rub her leg before rubbing her puusy "Oh mah Stars that feels so good Shadow." Bunnie gasped as Shadow kept up his fingerfuck.

After a while Shadow turned Bunnie around and began to Doggystyle her "Mmm, Ah, Oh Shadow you are the Ultimate Life Form!" Bunnie Shouted Shadow picked up the pace grabbing her hair and began to ram her roughly "Oh Walker Yeah!" Bunnie Shouted "Pound That Pussy good you nasty boy!"

Shadow fell down too the floor and Bunnie got on his Dick and began bouncing up and dow "Oh, Yeah Bunnie that feels great!" Shadow moaned Bunnie picked up the pace feeling Sadow swell inside her.

"I-I can't hold it any Longer!" Shadow said Bunnie got off and began sucking him off "Oh Shit Bunnie I'm Cumming!" He Shouted as he Cam in her mouth. "Mmm," Bunnie said "You taste great shug."

Aftermath

After a few days Eggman's plans were foiled and everyone began to pack up.

Sonic spoke up and asked "So just cause Eggy's gone doesn't mean we can't come back here does it?" Everyone looked confuse "What for Big Blue?" Rouge asked "Oh you know," He said with a smirk "A little bit of fun."


End file.
